warriorcatsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DuskClan (Syzygy903)
DuskClan Appearances The main coat colour that is found among the ranks of DuskClan would be some kind of tabby, closely followed by brown-and-white part colours. Many cats - especially those who are Clanborn - have lithe frames, thick pelts and a certain love of the water that is inherited from their parents. DuskClan cats are thought to be descended from the original members of WindClan and RiverClan - their diet comprises of both fish and hare, and their warriors are separated into two individual ranks: wind-hunters and river-hunters. The wind-hunters are agile, swift and light on their paws: able to catch hares and various moorland prey. River-hunters tend to be stockier and more adept at swimming, and it is their task to catch fish when on hunting patrols. Their territory is constantly changing, due to the writhing streams and rivers that web across the mountain slopes... Hierarchial Changes Because of the size of their Clan, DuskClan is forced to have two leaders and two deputies. This being said, it is common for the senior of the two to have a little more power and a little more say in the goings-on of the Clan - nevertheless, all four cats are respected and revered. Also: it is not unusual for DuskClan to have multiple (three is the common number, though the quantity has been known to fluctuate between two and four) medicine cats, and elders will often be put to work with foliage gathering. Allegiances Founders Duskfeather - beautiful ginger-and-white she-cat Crowstar - black tom with emerald green eyes Leaders Amberstar - ginger tom with hazel-coloured eyes Birdstar - speckled she-cat with green eyes Deputies Heatherwing - brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes Aspenleaf - black she-cat with white chest and paws Medicine Cats Morrow - black-and-white-and-grey tom with mysterious blue eyes Aspenfoot - gentle brown tabby she-cat with white paws Honeypaw - oat-coloured tom with green eyes Warriors Mossytail - ginger she-cat with green eyes Flamefur - tortoiseshell she-cat Nettlefur - silver tabby tom with grey eyes Brambleshade - dark tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes Willow - brown-and-white tom Birch - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Nightclaw - ginger tom with white paws Fernwhisker - ginger she-cat with green eyes Frogheart - sandy coloured tom with green eyes Skystorm - light grey tom with amber eyes Waspfern - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes Darkcloud - grey-black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices Hemlockpaw - brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Gingerpaw - brown-and-white tom with green eyes Dandelionpaw - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes Jackdaw - grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes Queens Cloudypelt - fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes Sandheart - moon-pale she-cat with green eyes Crowpool - jet black she-cat with amber eyes, flecks of silver on paws Firestorm - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Kits Stormkit - grey tom with white patches Darkkit - white she-cat with green eyes Mosskit - jet black she-cat with amber eyes Whisperkit - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Elders Gooseclaw - white-and-gray tom with blue eyes Willowfern - pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Littleflower - white she-cat with green eyes Cloudheart - black tom with white patch on his chest Category:Clans Category:Content (Syzygy903) Category:FanClans